Stolen: the morning after
by ambericus
Summary: Hey guys! First of all thanks for all the comments on my last entry, it was really nice to see that people actually like what I write haha. I don't think I'm able to write about what happened before this due to this site's guidelines so I suppose this will have to do! ;) As always criticism/comments are welcomed! Bye!


After the first kiss (day after)

My eyes drifted open to morning light trickling into the room. My toes felt warm as the hot sun targeted them from the window and I shifted my body to the right, bringing my knees up and hiding my feet from the brightness. My knees brushed your long bristly thigh as I tucked my arms into my chest. You were sleeping on your back, with your left hand on your chest and your right hand on your stomach. You looked so vulnerable in this state and content.

I wanted to lie in your arms, I wanted to touch you, but I didn't know what rules there were to follow with this sort of situation. Should I get up and leave? Should I go back to sleep? My right hand reached out and stroked your left temple. I rested my head closer to your shoulder just as you cracked a smile. Suddenly I wanted to hide under the covers, realising how completely naked I was. You opened your eyes and stretched, once again showing me how physically perfect you were. You held the banisters of the bed and turned to look at me.

"I've been up for a few hours, I came back in to see you wake up," you admitted, searching my face for any sign of my shock but I wasn't. I could see you felt like you were treading on thin ice. You had the ghost of a smile on your face. I touched your lips with my fingertips and you held them there, softly, kissing my palm. Your stubble tickled and I pulled it away with a snicker. You laughed deeply and turned your body to face mine, with your right hand hovering over my cheek, silently asking for permission to touch me. I pushed it down onto my left cheek with mine and smiled. I looked into your deep pale blue eyes and breathed in and exhaled heavily. I could feel my heat beating slightly faster now. I looked down, onto your chest and snuggled closer into you. I cautiously moved my hands away from my breasts and onto your chest while you encased me in your strong, tanned arms which were now wrapped around my bare back. I could feel you smell my hair at the crown of my head and I sighed contentedly as you stroked my back in small circles.

"I never thought I'd be doing this," I said quietly, resting my head against your chest.  
"Me neither," you whispered quietly, kissing my forehead. I instinctively rubbed my nose against your neck and inhaled. It smelled safe and secure and it made me never want to leave your arms. I wrapped my feet around your calves and pushed myself closer into you. My chest was now against yours, with my thighs against your hips. I doubt there was any space left between us. I closed my eyes and smiled, surprised at all these events that had happened in such a short space of time.

You tilted my head up gently to yours and really looked at me. I noted every detail of your iris, every different shade of blue I could see, and it felt like forever had passed. I pushed myself up to kiss your lips and you molded me into you, your hand positioned at the small of my back. I closed my eyes as I kissed you, trying to bask in the moment as much as I could, as I felt your facial hair graze my cheeks. Your right hand came up behind my head to support it as your left moved to a lower position than it had previously occupied. I entwined my fingers in your thick, blonde hair and pulled you in closer. My legs wound around yours and I smiled against your lips, astonished at how much I craved you. My hands moved to the back of your neck and my kissing became more passionate, my tongue flicking playfully against yours.

Your mouth abruptly withdrew from mine and you started to plant delicate, fleeting kisses below my ear, down my neck and across my collarbone. You tilted your head back up to mine, so that we were only separated by a few centimeters of hot breath. I saw your blue eyes blazing back at mine and I felt your solid hands at my back again. I quickly kissed the corner of your mouth and cocked my head to grin at you.

"Gemma," you started seriously, "I really love you." Your eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen in my eyes. Brighter than the midday Australian sky with not a cloud in sight. You stroked my cheek but I stopped you before you could kiss me again.  
"I love you too, Ty." I meant it.


End file.
